Biology Test
by aikocchan
Summary: Chouta kebingungan saat menghadapi ulangan Biologi dadakan! Apa yang akan terjadi bila dirinya bertemu sang senpai; Shishido di depan toilet siswa? Bonus: RajiFict balasan review 'Infirmary' Warning: YAOI, Smut, Lemon, gaje, OOc-ness


**~RajiFict 8th Episodes~**

_**~Opening: Fuji Shusuke - Daisuki na Kimochi~**_

**Aiko**: Minna! Kembali lagi dengan kami yang telah mencapai episode ke 8~! Yey! Koko made mo, arigatou gozaimashita!

_**~Opening Again~**_

**Aiko**: _Hai', Aihara to moshimasu_. Kembali lagi dengan saya selaku _author_ dari FF di sini. Dan _Head Officer_ sekaligus penyiar inti di **RajiFict**. Heheheh... *_ditimpuk pembaca_*

Kali ini, saya tak lagi sendiri, karena ada _guest star_ spesial yang akan menemani saya menjawab seluruh Review yang masih hangat dari pada pembaca di FF terakhir. Kali ini, orang yang sangat spesial! Siapa dia? **Yukimura Seiichi-**san ni yokoso!

**Yukimura**:_ Yukimura Seiichi ni arimasu._

**Aiko**: _Hai', Buchou, yokoso._

**Yukimura**:_ Arigatou ne. Jaa, _bersama kami di **RajiFict** kali ini, kami akan memanjakan para pendengar~!

**Aiko**: Bagaimana dengan memanjakan saya? :D *_digaplok fans Yukimura_*

**Yukimura**: _Sensei_ ini ada-ada saja. _Aru-aru dake... _(==")

**Aiko**: _Gomenna. Hai', douzo!_

**Yukimura**: _Hai', Hatsu komento, '**Infirmary**' kara... Etto... Ero-sutori wo mada ni kakimashita ka, sensei?_  
[Komentar pertama, dari '**Infirmary**'. Tunggu, kau membuat cerita mesum lagi sensei?]

**Aiko**: _Chotto matte! Are wa, requesuto deshita. Dakara... subete ni kanau nara desho?_  
[_Eh.. itu... Request. jadi kita harus mengabulkannya kan?_]

**Yukimura**: _Ah, hai'. Sugi wa, motto ni... yasashiku ne? onegai._  
[Baiklah, selanjutnya, tolong lebih 'lembut' lagi...]

**Aiko**: _He? Naze? Nanda ka 'yasashiku'tte na no?_  
[He? Apanya yang lebih lembut?]

**Yukimura**: _Ano sutori no naka de, Yagyuu ga Bunta ni RE-PU suru desho? dakara..._  
[Dalam cerita itu, Bunta di-RAPE Yagyuu kan? Maka itu...]

**Aiko**: _Yamete~! Hazukashii desu~! Wakatta n' da yo~_  
[Hentikan! Itu memalukan! Aku sudah mengerti kok~]

**Yukimura**: _Hai' Gomen... Hajime koto wa, **AoRyuu-san** kara._

**Aiko**: Ah! Saya diam-diam kenapaaa? Hm? Heheh... _Arigatou_ untuk reviewnya. _Sugi~! Douzo!_

**Yukimura**: _**Frejahimitsu-san** kara._

**Aiko**: _Hai'! **Acha-san kara**. Yomimasu yo ne?_

Heeii~~ punya _doujin_ bagi-bagi dund. saya juga kan suka baca~ XD *_digaplok_*  
Senyum-senyum sendiri? Saya sering melakukannya kok *_orang gila mutlak_*  
Tapi jangan sampai mama-nya Acha khawatir ya? (^^;)

**Yukimura**: _Okashii na hito..._ *sigh* _Hai', **Kiri-senpai** ni sugi no aru._

**Aiko**: Yup! Yup! Kiri-senpaaaii~! _Yokoso_! Bagaimana ceritanya?

Gak apa-apa kok. Saya sangat terhormat kalau sudah di review.  
*_waratte_* Mau dibilang tobat kayak mana juga, saya tetap bejat, senpai... *_ngaku_*  
Ung... kalau dibalas pelukannya, bisa panjaaangg~~ mau saya lanjut? (^^;)  
Pembantu sih gak pernah ganti, cuma iseng aja nyuruh Jackal... *_digebukin_*  
_Arigatou!_

**Yukimura**: _Da ne~ Da ne~ Arigatou. Hai', sugi ni..._

**Aiko**: _**Alia-san** kara..._

*_waratte_* Terima kasih atas pujiannya...  
Iyah, saya akan terus membuat FF yang lainnya, dan lainnya.  
Mohon reviewnya untuk membuat saya lebih baik.  
_Arigatou!_  
I lup u too~ XD

**Yukimura**: _Daisuki datte?_

**Aiko**: _Sousou. Saigo ni, **Tezuka-buchou no fansu**._

**Yukimura**: _Donna kata?_

**Aiko**: _Shirimasen da naa~ ME-RU ga arimasen deshita. Demo, koteru yo~_

Ah! Maafkan saya jika kurang memuaskan! *_sujud_*  
Kalau bikin yang lebih hot dari ini, saya tak sanggup 'ngesot' ke PMI buat minta kantong darah gol. O positif.  
Hehehe... Maka itu, saya buat yang '_medium core_' *_apaini?_*  
Saya suka menggantung! Ceritanya~ heheh...  
Biar pembaca menebak-nebak akhirnya gimana.

Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi! Mohon dukungannya!  
terima kasih untuk reviewnya. _Arigatou~!_

**Yukimura**: _Review ga, kotaemashita!_  
[Semua Review telah dijawab!]

**Aiko**: _Minna-sama ni, honto ni arigatou~!_  
[Untuk semuanya, terima kasih! Kepada Yukimura-san juga...]

**Yukimura**: _Doumo. Jaa, ima, kono fiction ni oshiete kudasai._  
[Sama-sama. Sekarang, tolong ceritakan tentang Fic ini,]

**Aiko**: Hai'. Ini request ke-5 dari **Miyazaki-san**! Bergenre yaoi, dengan pairing **Shishi-Chouta**. Hmmm... agak susah nih, buat saya yang notabene 'PEMBUNUH RIKKAI' *digiling anak-anak rikkai*  
Tapi saya sudah berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin~! Yeah! XD

**Yukimura**: _Ganbarimashita ne?_

**Aiko**: _Un! Ganbarimashita!_ Jaa, silahkan dinikmati~ X3

Tentang plot cerita ini, awalnya saya buat untuk **SanaYuki**. *digampar mic Yukimura* Namun, berhubung ada request, dan saya tak ada ide lagi, maka itu dikorbankan. Tenang saja, Buchou... kapan-kapan, kau kukorbankan... (^^) *diinjek* Oia, jangan baca kalau tidak suka YAOI. Tutup tab-nya kalo merasa adegannya mulai nyeleneh, dan jangan dilaporkan karena ini request! Maka itu, tolong jaga baik-baik.

**Yukimura**: _Sonna omotte wo, doko ka de, kurutteru n' darou?_  
[Dari mana pikiran seperti itu datang?]

**Aiko**: _Sonna omotte wa... kurutte kite. Kaze you ni shimashita. Sono toki wa, atashi ga aozora ni mitsuketa. Jaa, ima made mo, aozora e, arigatou~_  
[Pikiran seperti itu datang begitu saja. Seperti angin. Pada waktu itu, saya sedang melihat langit biru. Karena itu, sampai sekarang pun saya terima kasih pada langit biru.]

**Yukimura**:_ Sou da ne... Ja, minna-sama ni, kono sutori ga otanoshimi ni~!_  
[Begitu ya... Kalau begitu, untuk semuanya, silahkan menikmati cerita ini~!]

**Aiko**: _Haai'~! _Tolong revieww yaaa~~ _REVIEW ga onegaishimasu!_

Akhir-akhir ini saya mengalami krisis komentar. Jangan2 tulisan saya makin jelek lagi... *_2minggu bolak-balik rapat tanpa sempat nulis_*

**Yukimura**: _**RajiFict** to iu koto de!_  
[RajiFict sampai sini dulu ya!]

**Aiko**: _Sugi no sutori to atarashii na GESUTO ni..._  
[Di cerita dan tamu yang baru...]

**Yukimura**: _... mata aimasho!_  
[... sampai bertemu lagi!]

**Aiko**: _Mada mada desho?_

**Yukimura**: _Jaa nee!_

**Aiko & Yukimura**: _Bye-bye~_

**~Closing: Momoshiro Takeshi - Sayonara~**

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Biology Test

**Writer**: Aiko desu~! XD

**Disclaimer**: Opah Konomi, yang habis ultah, dan gak traktir-traktir... (T_T) *dilempar sepatu*

**Genre**: School Life, Romance

**Theme song**: PureBOYS - Kampai Je'Taime

**Current Mood**: Hkhkhkh... pusing...

**Warning**: Biasalah.. ulah bejat author. Rated M, Yaoi, smut, dan lain-lain yang (mungkin) dapat membuat anda muntah... Salah ketik, gaje, dan lainnya...

**Note**: Ini terjadi saat awal-awal tahun ajaran baru~ Ok?

**~O.T.A.N.O.S.H.I.M.I.N.I.K.U.D.A.S.A.I.!.!.!~**

* * *

**~Biology Test~**

_**Hyoutei Awal Musim Panas**_

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan ULANGAN Biologi!"

**Ootori Choutarou** - tahun kedua, tersentak kaget saat imajinasinya yang mengawang dilangit kelas, dihancurkan sekejap oleh satu kata yang paling dibencinya; ULANGAN

(**author**: _sama... gue juga benci ulangan. Tenang aje, Chou~ *chou?*_)

"Bukankah kemarin sudah ulangan sastra? Mengapa harus ada ulangan lagi minggu ini?" keluh Choutarou pada **Hiyo-Piyo** -tahun kedua yang duduk di sampingnya.  
"Sudahlah, jalani saja," dengus Hiyoshi tanpa ekspresi.

Chouta hanya pasrah. Duduk manis dengan susunan alat tulis dihadapannya.  
Sungguh sebuah ulangan dadakan, dimana ia sama sekali tak sempat sedikit pun mengintip isi buku teks biologi.

Dan tibalah saat dimana soal-soal sialan itu terpampang dihadapan wajahnya.

"... sebutkan kinerja testis dalam menyimpan cairan..." Chouta menggumamkan ulang soal yang dibacanya, "oi, ini materi apa? Fertilisasi?" tanya Chouta pada Hiyoshi yang sudah kalem dengan soalnya -tidak seperti dirinya yang kalang kabut tanpa sedikitpun pemahaman yang menempel pada jaringan prefrontal cortex-nya.  
"Sudah jelas. Jangan katakan padaku, kau tidak mengerti," Hiyoshi pun kembali bercumbu pada kertas ulangannya yang sudah berukirkan beberapa jawaban.

Pusing. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda 14 tahun ini. Ingin rasanya Chouta menyontek, atau sekedar mengintip lembar jawaban milik teman terdekatnya. Namun Mitsuhashi-sensei; guru IPA galak tanpa pengertian itu, sudah stand-by selayaknya patung 'Pancoran', atau patung 'Selamat Datang' di Bundaran HI (?) yang tidak membiarkan sedikitpun murid-muridnya berkesempatan untuk sekedar menengok.

Frustasi.

"Sensei," Chouta mengangkat tangan kanannya.  
"Hm?" respon guru berkepala pitak tersebut.  
"Ano, saya... membutuhkan kamar kecil," dusta Chouta dengan harapan diperbolehkan keluar untuk sekedar menyegarkan pikirannya.  
"Baiklah, 5 menit!" ujar Mitsuhashi-sensei tanda menyetujui.

Tanpa membiarkan sedetik pun terbuang, Chouta langsung melesat ke kamar kecil.

* * *

"Hhh... rasa-rasanya, aku mengingat materi tersebut..." gumam Chouta dalam perjalanan menuju toilet.

-BUKH!

Karena begitu sibuk mengingat-ingat, Chouta menabrak seseorang dihadapannya, saat langkahnya menyentuh area toilet siswa.

"Maafkan saya!" Chouta langsung membungkuk saat orang tersebut mengaduh.  
"Ne, Chouta-kun? Mengapa kau menunduk terus?"

Chouta mengadah. Merespon pertanyaan otaknya yang mengenali suara ini.  
"Shishido-san?" Chouta mengenali senpai-nya tersebut.  
"Apa yang kau pusingkan sampai-sampai tak melihat arah langkahmu?" **Shishido** -tahun ketiga, menggaruk-garuk hidungnya yang tak gatal itu.  
"Etto, Shishido-san..."

Sebelum Chouta menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar derap langkah menuju mereka.

"Ada orang!" sontak saja, Chouta menarik sang senpai kembali ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Dalam ruangan sempit tersebut, dada mereka saling bersentuhan. Sehingga, detak nadi pun serasa beriringan.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Shishido penasaran dengan kalimat Chouta yang terpotong.  
"Etto... Bagaimana terjadinya proses _'spermatogenesis'_?" tanya Chouta dengan mata inosen dan nada tanpa dosa.

Kontan saja Shishido langsung memalingkan wajahnya, guna menghindari pertanyaan Chouta atas warna wajahnya yang berubah.

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan hal itu?" Shishido berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Hari ini ada ulangan Biologi mendadak, jadinya... aku sangat membutuhkan penjelasanmu, Shishido-san! Tolonglah! Kau kan senior-ku ne? ne? Plisss~"

Shishido makin tak karuan saat wajah Chouta yang berhiaskan 'puppy-eyes' terpampang dihadapannya dalam jarak 5 centi.

"Ukh... ano... umm... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Shishido garuk-garuk kepala yang dirasanya mulai gatal karena dialiri keringat yang menyapa manja kulit kepalanya.  
"Onegai nee~~~" Chouta makin membuat Shishido tak ku-ku.  
"Aku khawatir, apa kau akan mengerti?"  
"Iya! Aku akan berusaha untuk mengerti! Jelaskanlah, Shishido-san~!"

Shishido menarik nafas panjang; untuk menenangkan debaran hatinya yang kacau.

"Um... _spermatogenesis_, adalah proses pembentukan sperma yang dilakukan oleh testis..."  
"Testis itu apa?" Chouta langsung menyerobot perkataan sang Senpai.  
"_...etto... um... chotto_. Testis itu..." keringat sang murid tahun ketiga ini mulai menuruni leher dan tengkuknya. Toilet ini sangat panas.

Chouta malah memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Biar kutunjukkan padamu..." Shishido langsung meraih alat vital milik sang kouhai.  
"HE? Shishido-san! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chouta terkejut dan mundur secara refleks. Namun sayang, punggungnya segera menempel pada dinding toilet.  
"Kau takkan mengerti penjelasan sepanjang apapun tanpa kutunjukkan," Shishido tersenyum penuh arti.

**Oh~ 今しかないのさ 今できることは**  
[_Oh~ kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi, jadi, mari kita lakukan sekarang!_]

Dibukanya pengait celana sang kouhai, dan ditarik turun olehnya zipper tersebut. Dengan lihai, tangannya merapat pada bagian kulit Choutarou, dan menyusup untuk menarik keluar 'batang' milik junior-nya itu.

"Ini, namanya 'testis'," Shishido menunjukkan 'barang' milik Choutarou dihadapan pemiliknya.  
Chouta tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ada perasaan aneh saat telapak tangan senpai-nya itu menyentuh miliknya yang paling pribadi.

"Kau ingin tahu, bagaimana proses spermatogenesis?" tawar Shishido yang sudah stand-by dengan cara berlutut. Sejajar dengan 'milik' Chouta.  
Kedua tangan Chouta merapat ke dinding. Nafasnya tak beraturan, seiring mengalirnya keringat di tengkuknya-ruangan memanas. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk lemas, dan mengijinkan murid tahun ke-tiga itu mulai mengulum miliknya.

Begitu Shishido melakukan gerakan maju-mundur pada mulutnya, Chouta mendesah hebat.  
"Anh... Shishido-san... Hentikan..." Chouta menggeliat manja.  
"Kau bilang ingin tahu prosesnya?"  
"Nghh... Tapi..."  
"Sudahlah, diam dan mendesahlah,"

**はだか みてくれ~ すべてみてくれ~**  
[_Lihatlah aku secara vulgar~ Lihatlah segalanya dariku~_]

Chouta diam. Ia tidak melawan. Entah karena tenaganya sudah tersedot oleh perlakuan sang senpai, ataukah ia yang malah mengijinkannya. Namun yang pasti, ia merasakan perasaan ganjil yang dinikmatinya.

"Ah... Ah... Unhh..." Chouta tiba-tiba melenguh keras. Ia merasakan sesuatu berontak dari dalam testis-nya dan hendak keluar paksa.  
Shishido menghentikan aktivitas 'memanjakan' sang junior. Dilepasnya 'batang' yang menegang itu dari mulutnya. Sekejap itu pula, Chouta menyemburkan cairan putih yang langsung mewarnai sebagian kecil dinding toilet.

Rasanya lemas. Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat yang menyusup ke balik serat-serat kain seragamnya, Chouta terlihat sangat berantakkan.

Shishido tak mau membuang waktu. Dihampirinya wajah Chouta, dan dikulumnya bibir pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.  
Chouta hanya diam tak berontak, saat lidah sang senior menyapa langit-langit mulutnya.  
Shishido melepaskan ciuman basahnya, dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Chouta.

"Balas aku, Chouta..."

Setelah melihat kedua bola mata Choutarou membesar, Shishido kembali mengulum kedua bibir pemuda itu, dan langsung menelakkan lidah Chouta yang berusaha membalas perlakuan dirinya.

Tak peduli kerah seragam Hyoutei mereka yang sudah diwarnai oleh saliva yang saling tertukar itu, Shishido terus saja 'menyerang' Choutarou, sampai akhirnya sang kouhai mendorong Shishido untuk mendapatkan sekedar satu-dua tarikan nafas.

Shishido hanya membiarkannya sejenak, sampai akhirnya kembali membuat Chouta mendesah dengan kecupan kasarnya di daerah kulit tengkuknya yang tanpa cacat itu.

**未だ知らぬ 激しい心 踊らせよう**  
[_Kau belum mengetahui bahwa hatimu sedang menari..._]

Lalu beranjak turun menuju bahu Chouta, hingga dadanya.  
Sampai akhirnya kembali menghampiri telinga sang kouhai dan membisikkan, "kau mau kuajarkan lebih jauh?"

Chouta kehabisan tenaga untuk membalas. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan nafas yang 2 kali lebih cepat dari pergerakan detik jarum jam.

Shishido memanfaatkannya dengan membalik arah tubuh Chouta dan mencondongkannya pada pispot duduk yang ada dalam bilik ruang sempit itu.

"Apa kau tahu apa itu 'rektum'?" tanya Shishido dengan nada misterius.  
Chouta menggeleng cepat seiring debaran hatinya yang tak kunjung melambat.  
"Apa yang akan kau rasakan dari sentuhanku, itu adalah rektum,"

Chouta menunggu saat-saat dimana bagian 'rektum' itu disentuh oleh sang senpai. Sesaat kemudia, Chouta merasakan bagian belakang tubuhnya sudah dijelajahi oleh tangan Shishido, dan sentuhan tangan itu berujung pada bokongnya.  
Sampai pada akhirnya, Shishido memasukkan satu digit jarinya pada lubang anus miliknya.

"Ukh...hhnnhh..." Chouta semakin merapatkan dadanya pada lapisan dingin dinding toilet. Rasa aneh bin sakit yang diterimanya ini, boleh dibilang untuk kali pertamanya. Namun di sela-sela itu semua, ada perasaan yang membuat Chouta membiarkan sang senpai melakukannya.

"Dan dalam setiap rektum..." Shishido melanjutkan penjelasannya, "terdapat satu titik dimana kau akan..."  
"Unghh...! Haahhh... Hhnnghh..."

Belum sempat Shishido menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Chouta langsung mengejan keras. Sepertinya, 'sweet spot; yang akan dimaksudkan Shishido sudah terlebih dahulu disentuh oleh ujung jari tengah sang kakak kelas.

**感じてるままに 舞い上がろう**  
[_Perasaan seperti ini menakutiku..._]

Dinding toilet tersebut kembali diwarnai cairan Chouta. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kali ini... masuk ke pelajaran terakhir..." Shishido berdiri tegak melepas zipper celana-nya sendiri, dan mengeluarkan 'miliknya' yang sudah menegang, "_SEKKUSO wa shirimasu ka?_" [Apa kau mengerti seks?]

"Tidak, aku... aku... aku baru mendengarnya saja..." jawab Chouta ditengah-tengah buruan nafasnya.  
"Jaa, maka sekarang aku yang akan mengajarimu..." seringai Shishido dengan merapatkan dadanya pada punggung Choutarou.

"A... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chouta bergidik ngeri begitu melihat dan merasakan ujung alat vital Shishido menyentuh liangnya. Dan diperkirakan itu jauh lebih besar dari pada satu buah jari yang baru saja berada dalam dirinya.  
"Tenang saja. Rileks. Kau akan mengetahui apa itu seks..." Shishido menarik panggul Chouta dengan satu tangannya, sehingga membuat Chouta mencondongkan badannya secara otomatis.

Posisi hampir 90 derajat ini, sangat menguntungkan Shishido untuk menuju lubang kouhai-nya secara live!

(**author**: siaran tipi kalee~)

Di saat Chouta sibuk mengatur nafasnya, Shishido menarik satu nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya menusukkan milikknya ke dalam tubuh Chouta tanpa aba-aba.

"Anghh~! Shishido-san... Ukh... Hhhnnghh... Aahh..." Chouta mendesah tak karuan. Meracau. Lebih parah dari sebelumnya.  
Tubuhnya terhentak-hetak seiring pergerakan maju-mundur yang diberikan Shishido.

Tubuhnya tak lagi kuat untuk sekedar bertumpu pada dinding toilet. Kini ia memasrahkan diri dengan bersandar pada pispot yang ada dibawah tubuhnya.

Shishido pun ikut mengerang, seiring menghamburnya cairan putih miliknya dalam lubang milik Chouta.  
Shishido berhenti sejenak. Sama dengan Chouta; mengatur nafas. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ditarik miliknya yang masih menancap dalam tubuh Chouta.  
Masih tampak olehnya cairan putih tersebut diujung 'batang'nya.

Chouta berbalik badan, dan duduk diatas pispot. Lunglai. Tak lagi punya tenaga setelah mengikuti seluruh 'pelajaran' yang diberikan oleh senior-nya itu.

"Ini yang disebut dengan seks..." ujar Shishido setengah berbisik, "ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" bisiknya lagi.  
Chouta menggeleng pelan, "tidak... hh... aku... hh... sudah mengerti semuanya..." jawabnya dengan terengah-engah.  
Shishido hanya tersenyum simpul, sembari berbenah diri.

"Kau... boleh kembali ke kelasmu..."

Choutarou masih berdebar dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya dengan sang senior. Detak jantungnya masih mengejar detik. Ia tak dapat melupakan sensasi yang baru saja didapatnya.

Langkahnya pelan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Sambil berharap waktu ujian belum berakhir karena ia baru saja mendapat pengetahuan tambahan.

(**author**: Bwakakakakakakaka~!)

Dengan masih gemetaran, Chouta membuka pintu kelas yang akan terbuka dengan sekali geser itu.

"Ootori-kun!"

Suara Mitsuhashi-sensei menggelegar bak truk tronton jatuh ke bumi (?), bahkan sebelum Chouta sempat melihat isi kelasnya.

"MENGAPA KAU SANGAT LAMA SEKALI?"

Chouta hanya cengok di depan pintu kelas, sambil menyadari seisi murid dikelasnya telah lenyap; bel istirahat telah berdering.  
Tinggalah dirinya bersama guru killer tersebut dalam kelas yang sepi ini.

"Kau men-skip waktu ulanganku! Kini kau harus ikut ujian susulan! Hari ini! Temui aku di kantor!"

"Ta... tapi, sensei..."

"TIDAK ADA ALASAN!"

**-Owaru-**

**

* * *

**

**Aiko no deji-deji komento:**

Minna! Kembali lagi setelah ke-hiatus-an saya selama sebulan full!

Inget banget terakhir publish tuh 'Infirmary' tanggal 18 bulan lalu. Heheh... Maaf ya.. Rapat Ospek, dan segala macamnya membuat saya harus menarik diri dari dunia tulis-menulis.

Ini juga ada project yang terpaksa dipending gegara Ospek.

Okeh! Kita bahas hasil tulisan Aiko yang gejeh abis.

Maaf ya, endingnya gaje. Kalau saya ini mangaka, maka saya sedang mengalami art-block T.T Tapi saya sudah berusaha! Saya sudah maksimal! *ngelapin sisa-sisa mimisan*

Maklum, saya ini paling gak kuat kalo suruh bikin cerita rated M... Kalau pun bisa, itu harus SanaYuki... (TwT)

Dan mengapa saya memilih 'Kanpai Je'Taime' sebagai theme-nya? Karena gerakan sexy para anak-anak PureBOYS-lah yang menginspirasi saya untuk membuat adegan ini.

P.S. Maaf ya, tidak ada adegan 'pembantu-majikan' antara saya dengan Jackal, atau saya dengan Niou, atau dengan Sanada, atau... *digaplok* Karena mereka semua tengah menjalani ospek di SMA baru. Sebagai majikan yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, saya pun memaklumi ketidak-hadiran mereka... *diceburin ke sumur*

Arigatou ne~!

~Aiko~


End file.
